narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Muryō Denaken
Muryō Denaken (Denaken Muryō, の で ケ ン 無 料) is a Shinobi of Memories belonging to the extinct Denaken clan of Nendo. She is a Takubetsu Jonin Rank of Konahagakure, using her Kekkei Genkai for hunting and tracking Rank-S criminals as Sasuke Uchiha. Her skills were much coveted by Orochimaru and have been used by the Akatsuki, which also contributed to the growth of her doujutsu. She worked as inquisitive and spy during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Background Until her eight years old, Muryō lived with her family in the small village of Nendo, located in the south of the Fire Country. From an early age, she trained with her father using your kekkei genkai as well as her older brothers, Hikari and Kaze (with she had a strong bond). During the training she showed be very talented, and because of that her mother, an ex-Shinobi of Konohagakure, teached her basic ninja arts. Muryō already showed some skill in genjutsu and exceptional chakra control due to the development of their kekkei genkei, prompting her mother to send letters to the Hokage calling for a technical assessment of your skills and discussing the usefulness of it to Konoha, in expectation that her talent could be developed at the Academy. One night, a mysterious fire reaches their village and consumes it completely. Muryō can just survive thanks to her mother's Kokūnkurei no Justsu, that isolated the smoke. However, a few minutes after the barrier crumbles with no explanation, and Muryō use her kekkei genkai to track the chakra of her mother from the earth used in the jutsu, finding she under the rubble of their home, losing blood due to a rod iron impaling her body. The sight of the last moments generated Muryo's Memoriki and awakened her sleeping doujustso, the denakugan . When a rescue team led by Kakashi Hatake arrives and reports that Muryō is the only survivor, her desperation leads to a lack of chakra which interferes in her new eyes, so that she could not control the chakra reading and absorbing memories at random. During the trip to Konoha, Muryō accidentally read Kakashi's past, revealing to him your new gifts, which eventually develop a bond of fellowship between them after a while, and inevitably she starts to see him as a reflection of her now deceased brother Hikari. After arriving at Konoha, Muryō is assessed physical and psychological tests which proved that her skills were rare and should be taken advantage of by the village. However, when the Hokage suggested to the board for place her in the Academy, the elders claim that a Shinobi of Memories and someone with Denaken blood would generate greed with the Earth Country, its true origins, for possession of the Kekkei Genkai and the doujutsu, by ensuring advantages in war. Because of this, Muryō grew up in complete secrecy as protected from the Third Hokage and were particularly trained by Inoichi Yamanaca in the mental arts and, for a short period of time, Hiashi Hyuga, to review the basics of Denaken taijutsu and enhance your knowledge about the points of the chakra gates should achieve. But when Muryō asks permission to look memories about the location of the gates in the master's mind, he despises her and says that if she deserved look at his mind, she would not be of the Denaken clan, which infuriates her and makes she give up the taijutsu classes, what initiated the development of her Nise memori ''no Jutsu, where she held the enemy in a genjutsu similar to her Memoriki , so when he reflected her agony could penetrate his mind. This jutsu was responsible for her early promotion to Chunnin, and within a year was promoted to the level of Takubetsu Jonin , so that they can use her in Rank-A missions and hunt groups and seizure with ANBU. Part I Introduction Arc Muryō is seen in her training, often struggling with two or more ANBU. Although she was at the level Takubetsu Jonin, Inoichi Yamanaca recommended her to do hard training to be able to control your Denakugan in order to separate it from the common Kekkei Genkai, as well avoid getting stunned in medium and long range confrontations by touching weapons . Because of this, Muryō decides to use a glove on her right hand, coming to the conclusion that it was the simplest way to avoid chakra reading, which has the habit to activate itself when she is under pressure. Her loneliness is also noticeable, and the only people who usually relate are her cousins Seiji and Tibate, and her companions in the tracking team, Godou and Kiza, with whom she develops bonds of comradeship and has a great protective instinct. In her spare time, she often observe Konohamaru from afar and think how your life would be if she could attend the Academy as he. It is not long until she knows the his dispute with Naruto, and soon comes to the conclusion that the blonde is a funny stupid airhead. Chūnin Exam Arc When Anko says she met with Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, Muryō team is sent to track him down right away, with the addition of Seiji and two more ANBU to accompany her in the mission. Muryō can find the Sannin chakra trail, however, every time he changed his skin the chakra suffered variations, as it did not belong to the same person, so that it became virtually impossible to find him. However, moments later, Orochimaru appears to her and the ANBU. They fight, but his escape was predictable, forcing Muryō to change their strategy and reveal her Doujutsu to get information on hideouts and plans to invade Konoha. Muryō can hit him with a Raikiri and hold him in a Genjutsu, but the time was too short and all she could see was a white-haired man. After reporting on what happened to the Hokage, Muryō is taken to the Intelligence Unit to try to discover the identity of the ninja. When they discover that it is Kabuto being, however, he had already disappeared before the preliminaries. Invasion of Konoha Arc Muryō at first had not received Hokage's permission to attend the third stage of Chūnin Exam, being placed on Intelligence Block due to the possible attack Orochimaru and her use to find information if they capture someone. However, hours after the start of the stage, Seiji gives her the uniform of ANBU and says she was called to track down two alleged spies to the East of the Village with her team. When she comes to the supposed site with them, Muryō feel there is something wrong because there was no chakra to track. When she turns to face her cousin, he shows a kunai while Kiza removes her blade through Godou back, letting his body fall over. Her senses go on alert and soon Muryō prepares for battle, making sure to calculate an average distance, after all, unlike her, Seiji had amazing skills in Taijutsu. She manages to balance the battle immobilizing Kiza with her earth style, but when she turned to confront Seiji, an Orochimaru's accomplice attacked from behind, leaving her unconscious and allowing them to take her to one of Orochimaru's hideouts. Blank Period Higashi Ajito Muryō was held in the East Hideout (東アジト, Higashi Ajito')'', '''where Orochimaru wanted conduct experiments with her and remove her eyes, however, she claims that the denakugan die if removed, because it must have natural blood Denaken to be able to use it. As a result, she became a candidate for your next container, and now has to read at least two bodies of ninjas by day in order to assimilate their techniques; to have assurance that the work was being done, she had to project these memories in Orochimaru's mind after all sessions. In an attempt to sabotage, Muryō not absorbed the powerful jutsu or training time, showing the Sannin only the use of technical memories, so that he could not carry them out, and sealed the true memories in the body of corpses during process, so that no one else could read it. She was also working on a seal able to erase her surface and absorbed memories if your body were to actually be absorbed by Orochimaru, but it was an advanced technique and it required a lot of time. When Orochimaru found out about her scheme she has undergone physical torture being used as a guinea pig for new jutsu, but her resistance proved to him that she could still be a potential candidate, so that has not been used for experiments, while Kabuto claimed she could be useful to test Sasuke skills. Since then she remained isolated in the hideout, and her only contact were during meals served by masked officials from Orochimaru and once in as with Kabuto, by whom began to nurture deep hatred every time he came to challenge her faith in be rescued by her Konoha fellows. Even so, as the news came, Muryō began to lose faith and was dominated by the pain of having been betrayed and now simply ignored by all who could see that she was not in the Village. Akatsuki ''"I don't want to be used by anyone else. Moreover,even if I agree, I do not think that would be' much more comfortable'' than here, right? Or you would be stupid enough to let me drop'' so I can escape when we're away? "'' ''"It depends ... you're so sly' about to flee'' 'after agreeing'?" Deidara smiled in derision, closing his eyes as if enjoying her expression. "Furthermore, as a member of the Akatsuki, I know if I was trapped like you, they would make some effort to free me if I couldn't do it on my own." " Well, let's say that I learned not to rely on my own luck after that" "And you would lose that thing you call "word" if you want to escape. What kind of person forces you to change your own concepts and can be called ally? " Muryō laughed through the nose "What are your 'concepts', exactly?" '' ''Deidara let out a weak smile, a little surprised by the quick responses. It is, in the end it might be interesting to have her in Akatsuki. — Muryō and Deidara's first conversation. After a year incarcerated, Muryō is visited by Sasori and Deidara, who wanted to release her in exchange for her skills. She does not seem convinced, but soon after her conversation with Deidara, Sasori is impatient and says she has no choice. After being taken, however, Muryō does not attempt to escape; she said she would not use her skills in any direct attack on Konoha, claiming she had no interest in getting involved with the wars of the organization by disinterest, but agrees to cooperate with Sasori and the mental stamps, and praise her work in the mind of Kabuto, though she found it easy to break seal. Her freedom was limited to villages near the hideout, usually always accompanied by Deidara, but this changes dramatically when she refuses to help Sasori put a stamp in the mind of Sunagakure council member, Yuura. Muryō should work in exchange for the life of her cousin Tibate. Since then she has spent trying to escape several times, and start putting messages inside the seals if the ninjas were interrogated at some point, which eventually limiting her to a new saddle where she had to stay. Still, Deidara continued to talk to her often and when he discovered drawings calmed her, went to get paper and nanjing that she might be distracted, which significantly narrowed the bond between them, so that with the next two years that have passed together in the organization become great friends (although, under any circumstances, say it out loud). Part II — coming soon — Personality Childhood Muryō was a happy child, curious, and extremely empathetic, always concerned about everyone around her; one of her main features were her perspicacity and ability to deny people, which made she hard to mislead. She harbored strong feelings for her brothers, but she was closer to her second elder brother Kaze. Even young was very protective, especially with her younger brother Shiawase, which she affectionately called Chiji, an abbreviation of Chisana jiki ''(小 さ な 磁器, small porcelain), due to the easiness with which he got hurt. After the fire, she became withdrawn and had a habit to suppress emotions in order to avoid revive her Memoriki, which came and went because of the lack of the denakugan. When she saw the past of Kakashi she began to nurture certain respect and admiration for the ninja, the same things she felt when training with Hikari, and struggled to be able to bury suffering as well as Kakashi, building and showing a moderately cheerful personality,confident and worried about her teammates, although the fund still feel the pain of loss. When she felt sad because of the memories, she used to repeat to herself what Kakashi said when sheasked why he kept all the pain for himself: "In the end people are not guilty of what you spent, and the least we can do is not to let them feel our pain because they do not deserve" Part I During Part I Muryō feels a little more lonely and trains hard to improve their skills, an excuse to ignore the will she had to meet new people.In her training with the ANBU, she shows somewhat arrogant during battles and also demonstrates to be very competitive, but after workouts she drastically changes her stance, being more kind and concerned about the damage caused to her teammates, which shows that maintained her empathy and solidarity. Her first feelings about her cousin Tibate were curiosity and a feeling that could finally break the mask she wore to disguise the emotions; but when he calls her "weak" from crying by their clan, Muryō rages and justifies the action, not without making it clear that she felt the same contempt because he was insensitive. With her cousin Seiji she maintains a friendly relationship, but to be a leader of your team she just treats him as a superior, without wanting to deepen the bond, becoming insensitive to her own emotions. By being protected from the Hokage she also develops affection for him and sees him as a father who would do anything to protect. She also feels the same about his grandson Konohamaru, even although he knows it. She thought his determination somewhat comical, and occasionally spying him to know what was up, leaving her curious side stand. Blank Period After the events of Konoha's destruction and kidnapping, Muryō spends her first few months in jail denying any aid to Orochimaru, taking a stubborn stance and making clear all the hatred she felt for the Sannin, even under torture, insisting on the idea that in she would soon be rescued by her companions. Over time this determination began to give way to despair, and the hopelessness quickly had been replaced by a latent anger, thinking she had been left there by their fellow shinobi. After a full year of prison Muryō was beginning to show an indifferent behavior towards the news that Kabuto brought about the village and became colder, assuming a sarcastic behavior, removing any feelings she had for Konoha. Part II After being taken by Deidara and Sasori for Akatsuki, Muryō claims that will not make her jutsus simply for not sympathize with the organization, though she was trying to ignore her protective instinct towards the village, which shows that she still cares. When was extorted to cooperate in exchange Tibate's life,she has become more serious and cautious, and let her insecurity disclose more often. Her bond with Deidara made her confused, but when she talks with him her challenging personality and insight stood out amid the sarcasm, making her less colder and more confident. When she returns to Konoha she feels sorry for the consequences of their actions, but that does not neutralize her distrust of teammates and the difficulty in forming new bonds, making her actions always calculated and independent from participation of others. ''"I learned not to rely on my luck" - Muryō to Gaara in the Rescue of the Kazekage, when she talked about her life when she was with Orochimaru. '' After receiving the forgiveness of Gaara and hear about what he had learned from Naruto, Muryō became more open with her teammates and empathetic, but still keeping the sarcasm as a shield when it came to her past. Appearence Muryō has sky blue hair, fair skin and black eyes characteristics of Denaken clan. Her features are described as gently and very expressive; In her right hand she has a Sei-Hei-Ki marked on the side next to the little finger, she uses a sleeve in this hand in Part I, and in Part II the sleeve has been replaced by an iron Neko-Te coated with dark leather, attached to the tips of her fingers as leather thimbles with small strips of material that are laced throughout the length of the fingers to the elbow. # During childhood her hair came slightly above the height of her shoulder; she wore a white kimono with the symbol of her clan stamped on the back, but when she moved to Konoha changed by comfortable leggings and a loose white blouse tied at the hip by a dark blue stripe. # In Part I she changes her costumes for tight black leggings at knee-length and a tank top covered by a white blouse braided like a net,with tight sleeves but loose in the trunk. She also wears black sandals and a glove of the same color in her right hand and uses her Konoha bandana tied on the left thigh, so she do not get adjusting it during training. # During her prison with Orochimaru she wears similar clothes to his disciples: a loose kimono attached to the waist by a thick red band into a loop. During this time her hair started getting longer, and she held it in a bun behind her head. # In her time at Akatsuki she used the organization's clothes. Beneath the black covers with red clouds she wore a tight black blouse and leggings of the same color in the middle of the thighs. Her hair was usually untied, except left side of the front strands, which are held just above the ear, making it appear a side cut. # In Part II in Konoha, Muryō stripe black leggings with the same length as those used in Akatsuki, and a black top, covered by a qipao dress sleeveless woven fabric similar to her shirt in Part I, but this time wearing a dark blue obi marking the waist. When in missions, she opts for marine blue leggings and a long shirt style qipao of the same color, with a fair dark blue corset on top and black sandals. Her sleeve now been replaced by an iron Neko-Te coated with dark leather, attached to the tips of her fingers as leather thimbles with small strips of material that are laced throughout the length of the fingers to the elbow. # In the Fourth Shinobi World War she uses the ninja battle uniform, opting to cover her face with bandages. Her hair is pulled into a ponytail and her bangs are longer. Abilities Muryō was not raised in a ninja village, but her chakra control because of her kekkei genkai convinced her mother to train her and therefore discover that she was a prodigy in the art of Genjutsu, and was able to quickly learn the basic Ninjutsus. Muryō also had speed and accurate targeting, but it remained subjective to your special training in Konohagamure, which was used as a pretext not to place her in the Academy (as she herself did not know the real reason).She has been recognized as a "raw talent" by the Hokage, and seemed to meet his expectations because of the speed with which managed to grow in the ninja ranks. Overall Muryō shown effective in most areas, with the exception of Taijutsu, considered regular. Chakra and Physical Prowess Muryō's chakra reserves are average. However, she has an excellent chakra control due to the practice of her childhood to perfect your Kekkei Genkai and its manipulation technique.Her skills in Taijutsu are regular and can maintain a direct combat, but she assumes that does not have many chances when it comes to this ability, preferring to penetrate enemy minds making use of Genjutsu, where she is more skillful. She is talented in the use of long-range weapons, possessing perfect precision in the use of kunais and also has strong skills in building and developing mental seals for different purposes. "... her skills in this area are interesting for the Akatsuki. We need more pawns and this is a kind of puppet that I can't create so efficiently" — ''Sasori to Deidara while going catch her in one of the hideouts of Orochimaru. Genjutsu She has a natural ability to Genjutsu, and using your doujutsu, managed to develop what Kakashi christened "sublime jutsu", in which she could merge damage of other techniques in the illusions that projected. Her strongest weapon is a Jutsu developed by herself, Eien 'Itami no Jutsu, where she has access to the opponent's battle memories and projects the pain of remembrance in the enemy's mind, leading to a breakdown in the nervous system of the opponent and causing the body to suffer the same damage as those portrayed in memory, as if the attacks were actually occurring. Nature Transformation Muryō domain earth and lightning element. During Part I 'she is seen using most of the time earth style, with only some mastery over lightning, using it just for long-distance attacks, usually aided by kunais. In '''Part II '''her chakra domain develops almost completely, and although her focus is on defensive jutsu due to her role as Shonobi of Memories, she is parian in direct combat, making more use of raiton to enlarge the attacks, and raising land walls and rivers of mud when she needs to leave quickly. During the capture of criminals she mainly uses the manipulation of the chakra nature by distance, printing chakra usually in three kunais and electrifying a little before reaching the ground, forming a containment perimeter when it arrives in the ground. She can perform Chidori only twice. Intelligence Generally the approach in Muryō combat is fast and direct, with the element of surprise to avoid a preparation and higher chakra control by the enemy in the first blows, however, she evaluates carefully before going into battle, focusing on intensity of the memories you want to project onto their illusions for more accurate results. After hitting some punches and surface access memories, Muryō usually penetrates the mind of the enemy quickly and holds in a Genjutsu, absorbing the essential memories quickly and usually leaving without a trace. When it comes to capture missions, Muryō's patience and strategy to take to be the leading teams. She always watches the enemy, calculating their future movements and how could retaliates them. Always before a mission, Muryō remembers the Bingo book to be sure of what will face and have developed an offensive strategy. Hardly his methods fail, however, if it happens, it has its own protocols in order to formulate new plans quickly, making use of your doujutsu to learn more about the opponent and gain time for his teammates. Stats Kekkei Genkai Her Kekkei Genkai is the ability of chakra tracking from an object or trail. Unlike other ways of tracking, no matter the weather or if the chakra was dispersed, as it traces the origin of this chakra. Muryō has a complete mastery of her Kekkei Genkai, having greater sensitivity chakra since the opening of her doujutsu. Thanks to it, Muryō became known as ''Masutāhantā (マ ス タ ー ハ ン タ ー, master hunter), and leads teams of tracking and pursuit of shinobi Rank-A and Rank-S. Muryo prefers to use her left hand to track chakra and covers the right with a glove to avoid reading the weapons that touches during a battle. Denakugan The denakugan consists of a doujutsu wich “translates” the chakra, that is, can read the feelings attached to their release (such as anger, pain, joy, etc.),and use it as a bridge to the mind of the enemy, accessing your memories and can store them. Muryō opened her denakugan at eight years old, and at first found it difficult to control, because she even know about its properties. The first time she used it was when accidentally read Kakashi's past, and years later found that along with the memories of him she absorbed training memories of Kage Bushin no Jutsu, one of the jutsus that has achieved when she came to Konoha. After starting to train the mental arts with Inoichi Yamanaca, Muryō became expert at absorbing memories, but not in the conventional way due to the closure of her training with Hiashi Hyuga. On the other hand, thanks to her need she developed her Nise memori no Jutsu ''and its variations, which came to be her best weapons in direct combat. It was because of her denakugan she was desired by Orochimaru as a possible container for his body, as to her ability could steal jutsus of any shinobi and shorten the training time to improve the techniques. However, what interested the Akatsuki were her jutsus of sealings and manipulation of memories to create new "pawns". Quotes "I expected nothing less from you" — a phrase she and Deidara used to say to each other. Muryō 'thought of it as a motto of them. "You should try to make a new one with your clay. That would be interesting, considering it explodes" — to Deidara after his fight with the Kazekage, when she saw that he lost his arm. "I learned not to rely on my luck" — to Gaara after his rescue by Team Kakashi. "Teammates should protect, help and support you, even if they don't like you! I thought it meant that they are trustworthy, but, of course, I was wrong" — while her fight with Kakashi. "You teached me how to trust someone again, Naruto, and I have an eternal debit with you" — to Naruto during the Fourth Shinobi World War. Trivia * Muryō's name means "free", and Denaken means "little valley sword". '' According to the databooks: '' * A hobby of Muryō is to draw the memories that she do not remember so often, and so she could refresh your mind. * Muryō have passion for blades and ever wanted to learn how to fight with swords, but to use your denakugan the ideal weapons are short range as Yawara and genjutsu, which prevented her from having fencing lessons. * Muryō's favorite food is Gyoza and salmon is the only fish she does not hate. * She can summon owls in her Kuchiyose no Jutsu * Her favorite word is Trust (信頼,Shinrai) * Muryō has completed 154 official missions in total: 40 D-rank, 14 C-rank, 57 B-rank, 28 A-rank, 5 S-rank, being that 82 of these missions were undertaken between her 11 and 12 years old as Chūnin, and 12 of these as Takubetsu Jonin before her kidnapping. CarolineDenaken (talk) 03:05, January 29, 2016 (UTC)Caroline B. Walkinir Category:DRAFT